Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Christopher needs to master at least $113$ songs. Christopher has already mastered $27$ songs. If Christopher can master $1$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Christopher will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Christopher Needs to have at least $113$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 113$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 113$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 1 + 27 \geq 113$ $ x \cdot 1 \geq 113 - 27 $ $ x \cdot 1 \geq 86 $ $x \geq \dfrac{86}{1} = 86$ Christopher must work for at least 86 months.